I'm Not Jealous
by TheLyricalSymphony
Summary: Hinata is not jealous of Natsu, not at all (Tsukihina Week Day 6 Moon Prompt: Little Sister with a hint of Sun Prompt: Big Brother)


After the grade scare that had hindered both Hinata and Kageyama the Karasuno first years decided to dedicated their Saturdays to group study sessions. Which always started off with good intentions but after the first hour never went any further. The reasons varied, sometimes it was because of Tsukishima's quips getting to the black haired setter, which would escalated to heated arguments. Other times it was simply because one of them couldn't wrap their head around a subject and no matter how hard the others tried to help the topic just wouldn't sink in. So instead they'd stop, practise some volleyball to cool down and come back to the work a few hours later and by that time school work in any form was unwanted. But when it came to sessions held at Hinata's there was a completely different problem. That problem was his sister. And Natsu was being particularly difficult that Saturday.

When the three other first years arrived at the Hinata household a rather bedraggled Hinata answered the door, the younger red head pouting behind him. He ushered them in, trying to keep himself between Tsukishima and his little sister. Which failed.

"Tsukki-nii, Shouyo won't let me have my ice cream!" She cried whilst latching onto the male's leg, looking up at him with puppy eyes, fat tears welling up to complete the look. The blond looked over to him for an answer.  
"Well perhaps if you finished your lunch like mum asked you to then you'd be able to have it." Sensing an impending argument Tsukishima detached the girl from his leg so he could take his shoes off and passed his bag to Yamaguchi. Standing back up he took Natsu by the hand.

"You guys go up and get started, I'll sort this out. If you get stuck then ask Google rather than me." With that he went off with Natsu to the kitchen, nodding to everything she was saying.  
"We haven't even started studying yet and he's already distracted." Grumbled, very accustomed to what had must happened. Unfortunately it was a very common occurrence when Tsukishima was at Hinata's.  
"Natsu has Tsukishima wrapped around her little finger. I swear he spends more time with her than me when he's round."  
"Hinata you sound jealous of your sister."  
"I do not!"

Several minutes later Tsukishima entered Hinata's room, Natsu clinging onto his back, a massive grin on her face. Bowing down so he didn't hit her head against the door frame he went to take his place next to Yamaguchi on the floor before Hinata stepped in front of him.

"No Natsu's here Tsukishima."  
"Natsu, will you be good and go play for a while whilst we do work?"  
" But I wanna stay with Tsukki-nii."  
"We can play later, I promise. But if we don't do work then your idiot brother is going to fail school and we don't want that do we." Setting her down on the floor he ruffled her hair and gently set her on her way.  
"I still don't get how you do that."  
"You don't get a lot of things do you King." And with that comment the four started their session. Halfway through Hinata crawled closer to the blond, resting his head on his shoulder, taking in his presence.  
"Need help?" The red head shook his head. "Need a break." Another shake of the head. "Jealous of Natsu?" Muffled _I'm not jealous why would I be jealous, it's not like you're my boyfriend or anything, totally not jealous,_ could just about be heard, causing Tsukishima to chuckle. They stayed like that for a few minutes before returning to their work. The session continued for a while longer before they all got tired of Moles equations and English quotes. Asking if they wanted anything to eat or drink Hinata rose to his feet and was about to leave before stopping just after opening his door.

"Can Tsukki-nii play now Shouyo?"

The next couple of hours studying consisted of a frustrated Hinata and a Natsu sitting in Tsukishima's lap getting his undivided attention

"Why out of all of my friends did she get attached to you? Why couldn't it be Kageyama, that would be funny. Or Sugawara, I'd trust him with Natsu." Flopping onto his bed Hinata shuffled up until he was level with Tsukishima before grabbing his arms and shuffling into the space.  
"You know she gets it from you. And if I can't deny you anything how am I meant to deny Mini you. Besides, you are exactly the same with Akiteru." The blond had lost count of how many early mornings he'd woken up to the two of them bouncing in top of him, trying to get him up for practise.

"She did like the braids you did. Aki's back from college now isn't he? Can I come over tomorrow and practise?"  
"I'm sure he's dying to serve a ball to your face. Perhaps you should Natsu along, maybe she could more attached to him than me."  
"Then we'd both end up jealous."  
"I think I can live with that. Besides, I have you."

Despite his comment both were jealous of how well Natsu and Akiteru got on.


End file.
